Love is War
by SNSD2NE1Fangirl
Summary: Len Kagamine has this HUGE crush on this popular girl Miku Hatsune she is also in love with him things change find out in the story I'm bad at summaries sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

**_~Len~_**

**_"Miku I wish I could tell you how I feel about you but I don't have the guts to say it to your beautiful and gorgeous face."I thought as I sighed as I daydreamed about Miku Hatsune she's a gorgeous girl with teal Hair "Lenny I know your thinking about Miku hm who knew my little brother likes Miku-Chi?"my twin sister said with a smile "Uh hey Rin you didn't read my thoughts again did you?"I asked annoyed my twin sister Rin Kagamine is a pain in the butt she gets in my thoughts a lot_**

**_"Hey Len I could help you win Miku-Neesama's heart if you want."she said_**

**_"Look rin you have nothing to say to me go ho-Wait what did you say Rin?"I asked Rin excitedly_**

**_"I said I could help you win Miku's Heart IF you want to."she said_**

**_"Thanks Rin can you tell Miku since she is your best friend to meet me at the rooftop after school today?"I said _**

**_"Sure,My Little brother finally Len's going to have a girlfriend!"she said and took of an imaginary tear of her eyes._**

**_~Miku~_**

**_"Miku-chan~!"a voice cried out to me I turned around and saw my best friend Rin and Teto._**

**_"Hey guys what's up?"I said to them waving_**

**_"Miku-chan Rin wants to tell you something,go on Rin."Teto said_**

**_"Eto,My little twin brother you know Len he wanted to tell you if you could meet him on the rooftop after school?"Rin asked "Hm,Tell I said ok."I said and took my seat before the bell started to announce that class is going to start soon _**

**_Lunch break..._**

**_"Finally I don't know how long have we been there."I said streching my legs and arms and grabbed my Bento out of my bag and headed to our usual eating place_**

**_At the eating place..._**

**_"Hey Miku,Rin and Teto come on in~!"Lily said Lily Megurine is like a big sister to all of us "So how have you been Miku did you have a lot of concerts lately?"Momo said "Ehehe yeah but I need a break soon my voice hurt after I sang "The intense singing of Hatsune Miku" oh man did that hurt as hell!" I said clenching my neck_**

**_"Hm hey did Neru came today?"Teto asked "No but without here the Triple Baka trio is just doesn't make any sense!"Rin said "Haha Rin you will always be the same Little sis."everyone said and laughed_**

**_"Hey Miku Rin Mina."a voice said as we turned around I saw my brother Mikuo Hatsune and Len Kagamine "I knew we find you guys here."Onii-Chan said_**

**_~Len~_**

**_"Hey Mikuo I need to find Kaito and ask him something ok?"I whispered in his ears_**

**_"Ok."he said and I walked off to find Kaito_**

**_Two minutes later..._**

**_"Kaito~!"I yelled and waved at him as he walked to me_**

**_"Hey Len-Len need something from me?"he asked I nodded "Hey Kaito do you know how to confess to a girl?"I asked as he nodded "Who did you want to confess to?"he asked "Mi-Miku Hatsune."I said as he stiffens..._**


	2. Love Rivals?

**_~Len~_**

**_"Miku I wish I could tell you how I feel about you but I don't have the guts to say it to your beautiful and gorgeous face."I thought as I sighed as I daydreamed about Miku Hatsune she's a gorgeous girl with teal Hair "Lenny I know your thinking about Miku hm who knew my little brother likes Miku-Chi?"my twin sister said with a smile "Uh hey Rin you didn't read my thoughts again did you?"I asked annoyed my twin sister Rin Kagamine is a pain in the butt she gets in my thoughts a lot_**

**_"Hey Len I could help you win Miku-Neesama's heart if you want."she said_**

**_"Look rin you have nothing to say to me go ho-Wait what did you say Rin?"I asked Rin excitedly_**

**_"I said I could help you win Miku's Heart IF you want to."she said_**

**_"Thanks Rin can you tell Miku since she is your best friend to meet me at the rooftop after school today?"I said _**

**_"Sure,My Little brother finally Len's going to have a girlfriend!"she said and took of an imaginary tear of her eyes._**

**_~Miku~_**

**_"Miku-chan~!"a voice cried out to me I turned around and saw my best friend Rin and Teto._**

**_"Hey guys what's up?"I said to them waving_**

**_"Miku-chan Rin wants to tell you something,go on Rin."Teto said_**

**_"Eto,My little twin brother you know Len he wanted to tell you if you could meet him on the rooftop after school?"Rin asked "Hm,Tell I said ok."I said and took my seat before the bell started to announce that class is going to start soon _**

**_Lunch break..._**

**_"Finally I don't know how long have we been there."I said streching my legs and arms and grabbed my Bento out of my bag and headed to our usual eating place_**

**_At the eating place..._**

**_"Hey Miku,Rin and Teto come on in~!"Lily said Lily Megurine is like a big sister to all of us "So how have you been Miku did you have a lot of concerts lately?"Momo said "Ehehe yeah but I need a break soon my voice hurt after I sang "The intense singing of Hatsune Miku" oh man did that hurt as hell!" I said clenching my neck_**

**_"Hm hey did Neru came today?"Teto asked "No but without here the Triple Baka trio is just doesn't make any sense!"Rin said "Haha Rin you will always be the same Little sis."everyone said and laughed_**

**_"Hey Miku Rin Mina."a voice said as we turned around I saw my brother Mikuo Hatsune and Len Kagamine "I knew we find you guys here."Onii-Chan said_**

**_~Len~_**

**_"Hey Mikuo I need to find Kaito and ask him something ok?"I whispered in his ears_**

**_"Ok."he said and I walked off to find Kaito_**

**_Two minutes later..._**

**_"Kaito~!"I yelled and waved at him as he walked to me_**

**_"Hey Len-Len need something from me?"he asked I nodded "Hey Kaito do you know how to confess to a girl?"I asked as he nodded "Who did you want to confess to?"he asked "Mi-Miku Hatsune."I said as he stiffens..._**


End file.
